


We Missed You

by Jackie_SugarSkull



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: ALL OF THE HUGS!, Gen, I needed to write some fluff to tide me over until the TV series comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_SugarSkull/pseuds/Jackie_SugarSkull
Summary: The last thing George and Harold expected to happen that night was being surrounded by an army of talking toilets. They also hadn’t expected to be saved by someone they thought they would never see again... someone, as much as they wouldn’t want to admit, that they missed very much.





	We Missed You

Normally, it would be the wildest dream of any kid to be able to fly. But for two young boys, they were more than relieved to be back on solid ground after the wild ride they were just taken on. George and Harold’s hearts pounded in their chests as they breathed heavily, trying to lower the adrenaline that rushed through them. 

It had been a crazy night. The last thing the two had expected when they went to briefly spy on Krupp and Edith’s date (courtesy of their “Prank for Good”), was to be suddenly surrounded by an army of living, talking toilets! And if that wasn’t enough, with just a simple snap of their principal’s fingers, they were soon hanging on for dear life onto the cape of someone they thought they were never going to see again as he flew through the air. 

It was impossible! Destroying the Hypno-Ring should have made the hypnosis on Krupp go away, and yet against all odds, _he_ was still here. _He_ saved them. 

_Captain Underpants_. 

“That should do it!” The superhero in question brought their thoughts to the present. He dusted his hands off, the last of the talking toilets having been dealt with. “And that should teach you fiends to never mess with a superhero’s sidekicks!” He then glanced over at the two boys, who were still sitting on the ground, just staring at him. He quickly drifted over to where they were and gently crouched next to them, concern etched on his features. “Are you two alright?” George and Harold continued to stare, almost as completely awestruck as they were the first moment that he came into their lives, before the former of the two finally found his voice. 

“Y-Yeah... we’re fine...” 

“Thanks to you.” Harold added. Captain Underpants grinned at them. 

“Think nothing of it, sidekicks! I’m a superhero, remember? It’s my job to protect you!” He put a hand on each of the boys’ shoulders reassuringly, and for a moment, they both stopped breathing. 

This wasn’t a dream. He was really here! 

The two refused to take their eyes off of the Waistband Warrior, almost fearing that if they even blinked, he would disappear again. The memory of what they had thought was their last goodbye flashed through their minds. 

_“Now it is time to fly again! Farewell, my dear sidekicks!”_

_George and Harold looked at each other, the former fidgeting the Hypno-Ring in his hands. They didn’t want to do this, but they both knew that it was for the best. Yes, he was a lot of fun, and probably the coolest grownup they had ever known, but he was also a huge handful, and sometimes could be a bigger problem for them than Mr. Krupp had ever been, and that was saying something!_

_So as much as they didn’t want it... they knew they had to let him go._

_“...Goodbye, Captain Underpants.” George finally said._

_“Goodbye...” said Harold, trying his hardest to hold back his tears. George sadly dropped the Hypno-Ring onto the floor of the treehouse. Then..._

_*Stomp*_

_* **CRUNCH!** *_

_And like that... it was all over._

But... it _wasn’t_ really over. He was still here! He came back! He... he had never really left them, had he? 

“Harold, what’s wrong?” Captain Underpants asked, once again bringing the boys out of their thoughts. “Are you hurt?” 

“Wha...?” George asked, and looked over at his best friend. Even though it wasn’t very cold that night, Harold was trembling. Then, in the moonlight’s glow, he caught sight of something glistening on the blonde’s face. 

_Tears_. 

Harold was _crying_. 

“Harold! Are you okay, man? What is i—” he didn’t even finish his sentence, as to the surprise of the other two, Harold bolted forward and hugged Captain Underpants as tightly as he possibly could, nearly knocking the superhero over, and burying his face in his chest. 

“W-W-We missed you!” He sobbed, clinging to him even tighter. “We missed you so much!” Captain’s eyes widened, as George’s also began to tear up. The next thing the Waistband Warrior knew, both of his sidekicks were clinging to him, refusing to let go. 

“He’s right!” George whimpered. “We really missed you, Cap!” He soon began to cry as much as Harold. Captain Underpants couldn’t help but smile at the nickname, despite his heart breaking at the sound of his sidekicks sobbing their little hearts out. He hugged the boys back as tightly as he could without hurting them, rubbing their backs comfortingly and whispering reassuring things to them. 

Nearly half an hour of this passed, as the boys’ sobs gradually faded to hiccups and whimpers, and finally subsided as their breathing also evened. Much to Captain’s surprise, the two had quite literally cried themselves to sleep. Poor guys. He smiled to himself as he readjusted them in his arms, and flew them back to the treehouse as steadily as he could. 

Quietly entering, he gently set the two down on the hammock, doing his best not to wake them. He then took of his cape, covering the two with it so they wouldn’t get too cold. Finally, he sat on the floor, watching over the two in case any nightmares should plague them. It wasn’t long before he himself began to nod off. 

But before he fully drifted off to sleep, he looked at the boys with a smile, and whispered one simple thing. 

_“I missed you, too...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I watched this movie, I wanted so badly for George and Harold to hug Cap, at least once! ESPECIALLY near the end! THEY SHOULD’VE HUGGED HIM DARN IT!  
> So, as far as I’m concerned, this is my headcanon for what happened after the movie ended.


End file.
